We Just Went Swimming!
by WyszLo
Summary: "Nick, your shirt's on backwards. Might want to fix it before Joe finds you, you know how he jumps to conclusions." JONAS LA- Nacy.


Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS (LA) or the awesome characters that come with it.

This is dedicated to everyone who ever encouraged me to actually write my ideas down. I know this isn't much, but I promise to continue.

Nick had always cursed the fact that he was a light sleeper.

Any normal person would still be sound asleep, but the creak of his bedroom door being slowly pushed open might as well be a bomb going off for Nick. Once a faint click signaled that the door had been shut again, Nick grew curious. Whoever the imposter was, they were now shut inside Nick's room with him. Shifting slightly, but not enough to raise suspicion, Nick squinted one eye open only to be met with unrelenting darkness. Kevin had learned not to mess with Nick in his sleep with the blue cookie fiasco, and Joe was just not this quiet. Nick was being to feel uneasy about his situation when a familiar scent immediately calmed his nerves. Inhaling the unmistakable smell of cucumber-melon, Nick fought a smile as his eyes adjusted and he could make out the figure creeping closer to his bed. A plan quickly formulated in Nick's brain as he shut his eye and concentrated on keeping his breathing deep and even. Then, softly as to imitate an unconscious mumble, Nick groaned, "Macy."

As predicted, he sensed the intruder freeze.

"Mmm May… I have to… tell you something." Nick kept his mumbles barely audible, and he could hear the figure hold their breath, straining to hear as though terrified to miss vital information.

"Macy… I… l-" Nick let his voice trial off, and then had to suppress a chuckle when he heard the intruder slap a palm to their mouth in astonishment. He felt the intruder inch closer, each step as though his floor was a minefield. Once they were almost touching his mattress he continued. "I lov-" Nick popped his eyes open as his arms claimed their favorite position on the petite waist, pulling Macy on top of him. "I love messing with you."

Macy's shriek shot dangerously loud throughout the sleeping house as she landed on Nick's toned chest. Holding a hand to her heart Macy chastised Nick in a hushed whisper, "Way to give me a freaking heart attack, jerk!"

A smirk tugged at Nick's lips as he met her forehead with his. "Sneak up on me when I'm sleeping at your own risk, babe." Nick closed the gap between their faces capturing Macy's lips with his own, tightening his grip around her waist, hands sliding lower than his mother would approve.

Macy pulled away from the kiss and buried her face into Nick's neck, breathing in his scent. "So May, what brings you to my bed?" Nick lightly stroked her lower back sending a shiver up her spine, "Not that I'm complaining or anything." Macy seemed to remember her purpose as her head shot up and a mischievous gleam filled her eyes.

"Want to go swimming?" Nick's eyebrows shot up as he glanced sideways to his clock. Sneaking over for a swim with her boyfriend at 2 am was a typical activity as far as Macy was concerned. As he was already awake, Nick slid out of bed and grabbed his bathing suit. "You're crazy Misa." Dropping a kiss to her forehead, Nick disappeared into the bathroom. Macy snuggled back into Nick's bed; idly fingering the pendant Nick had given her around her neck, not that anyone knew the delicate white and gold daisy was from indeed a gift from the youngest JONAS member.

It's not that Nick and Macy didn't want to tell people they were together, it just sort of happened that way. It all started back in New Jersey, actually. The night before leaving for tour, Nick was returning Macy's camera, which she had left at the firehouse. That night may or may not have ended with Nick sneaking in past curfew after spending a good 2 hours making out with Macy on her bed. Not wanting to make it anything official the night before Nick left for a few months, but thrilled to know the other felt the same, Nick and Macy had agreed to keep the new step in their relationship a secret until they could really be together. After all, added pressure from Stella, Kevin, and Joe was not necessary before Nick and Macy even had time to figure out their relationship themselves. Then, who could have foreseen the drama that would await them upon their arrival to L.A.? Macy felt selfish announcing her new relationship with Nick to a heartbroken Stella. With August a week away, their relationship had simply become a secret that both Nick and Macy were too competitive to reveal. It had become a challenge, which neither of them could resist.

Nick emerged from the bathroom clad in his bathing suit and a t-shirt. Macy excitedly jumped out of Nick's bed and pulled him out of his room by the hand. "Come on!" Macy quietly urged, eager to get in the water. Nick shook his head and allowed Macy to lead him outside. Once they reached the edge of the pool, Nick planted his feet. "Wait a second babe." Macy turned to Nick with a questioning look to be met with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Ladies first!" Nick scooped Macy up in his arms and threw her into the water, cover-up and all. Macy came spluttering the surface, slipping out of her now saturated dress and throwing it at Nick. "Oh, it's on Lucas!" Nick threw his t-shirt to the side and cannon balled into the water. Coming up behind Macy, Nick wrapped his arms around her and began planting kisses down her neck. "Alright Misa, have you way with me." Macy giggled and turned in the water to face Nick, a playful smile gracing her face. "Oh, I plan to."

Nick woke with a start to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Will no one let him sleep around here? Confused, Nick blinked violently against the blinding sun, as he could just make out Kevin's silhouette. Why was he outside? Moving to shield his eyes from the bright daylight, Nick realized his fingers were tangled with someone else's. Oh shit. Looking down, Nick realized the situation. He and Macy had fallen asleep on a lounge chair by the pool, bodies tangled together and wrapped in a single towel. Now Stella's Aunt Lisa has probably had a heart attack, and God knows his brother's will have a field day with this turn of events. Nick briefly wondered if his position with Macy could possibly be passed off as platonic as he offered Kevin a sheepish smile.

Nick's attempt to free his hand had evidently woken Macy up, as she groaned and buried her face deeper into Nick's chest. "Um, May?" Nick muttered, "We have company." Nick's words registering, Macy's head shot up and then back down just as quickly as the sun assaulted her eyes. "Hey Mace," Kevin began in an amused tone, "Stella's Aunt Lisa called, apparently you weren't in your bed this morning." Macy responded with a grumbled reply into her hands, which were covering her face. "So," Kevin continued, "I told her you went for an early morning run and were over here for breakfast." Macy raised her head slowly, pushing her hair out of her face, to squint at Kevin with gratitude. Before she could say anything, however, Kevin cut her off. "Nick, your shirt's on backwards. Might want to fix it before Joe finds you, you know how he jumps to conclusions." Nick's eyes grew wide as he looked to Macy and realized what his eldest brother was hinting. "But…" Nick spluttered, "We just went swimming!"

A/N: So… there it is. I finally posted something, Please review, even if just to say you hated it.


End file.
